Waggit's Tale/Lost and Found
This is the first chapter in the series. Description There is a young dog who is lost. He is very tired since he spent all day running through the park looking for his master who abandoned him. The dog is under a bridge when another dog appears. It is a big black dog who seems friendly. He says he is Tazar and every night he comes and looks for lost dogs. The young dog says he is not lost and is taking a break before going home. Tazar apologizes and says he will walk the dog to his home. The young dog points to a random direction and Tazar walks the young dog that way. The young dog is very wary of even little noises. Once they got to a wire fence Tazar invited the young dog to go see his friends. The young dog replied he must get home, he said his people would be worried. Tazar then admits he has watched the dog all day and knew he was lost. Tazar showed the young dog the way toward his "friends". They went into the mouth of a large black tunnel and the young dog crashed into Tazar. Tazar told his "friends" they had a guest. As the young dog's eyes got used to the light he saw the shapes of many, many dogs. He was very worried he had walked into a trap and wagged his tail with fear. He smacked a small, long dog with his tail and said he was sorry. Tazar laughed and asked what the young dog's name was. The young dog said his master would call him pooch. Tazar became livid and had a fit of rage. He said that no dog was to have a master. They were there own masters and no Upright could change that. All the other dogs cheered. After Tazar explained that an Upright was a person he decided they would name the young dog. All the dogs began to think what a suitable name was. The small, long dog, who was named Lowdown, made a rude comment on the young dog's tail which was greeted by a stern look from Tazar. Lowdown explained he just meant it was better if he didn't wag it. That was when some dog asked if his name was Waggit. Lowdown thought that could be a good name. Tazar and the other dogs agreed and began to cheer "Waggit". They came up to Waggit and licked him playfully. The other dogs came up and introduced themselves. All dogs came except one, Tazar introduced her as Lady Alicia. Lady Alicia didn't like him, she thought he was a spy from Tashi's team. She had an ugly screeching voice but was very beautiful on the outside. Tazar said he wasn't a spy since Tashi was too dumb to send one. Lady Alicia complained why Tazar had to bring in every dog on the streets. Tazar became angry and silenced her. Tazar ordered the other dogs to collect the food. Each dog brought up what they had collected that day. One dog named Raz got three pieces of ham, which he said he had to fight a Skurdie for. Gordo, another dog, got a whole pretzel and Tazar was suspicious he fought an Upright vendor for it. Gordo swore he didn't since it causes problems when dogs attack Uprights. Gordo divided up the food and Waggit asked Cal what a Skurdie was. Cal explained it was a homeless person. Then Waggit asked if Tashi was a Skurdie and all the dogs laughed. The dogs told Waggit, Tashi was a opposing dog. All the food was divide and every dog sat at a pile. An extra pile was made for Waggit, who sat by it. Waggit said he shouldn't get food since he didn't work for it. Tazar told him they were a team and it was okay. All they dogs began to eat and talk. Lady Alicia was still rude to Waggit, but the others were kind. After their meal Waggit was so tired he fell asleep. Tazar ordered Lowdown to sleep with Waggit and he did. CharactersCategory:Waggit's Tale Major Waggit Tazar Lowdown Lady Alicia Minor Raz Cal Gruff Lady Magica Gordo Mentioned Tashi